


【狡宜】Merry Christmas

by lovetitle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※官方冬裝圖衍生





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　一旦十二月進入倒數，代表著一年又將過去，新的一年即將到來。狡嚙看著月曆，敲敲桌子，半瞇起眼，決定了什麼。  
　　「狡嚙，不要再敲了，你不覺得吵嗎？」  
　　「嗯？不會啊，現在又沒有其他人，還是宜野你覺得吵？」  
　　「我可沒有這麼說。」宜野座皺眉推了推眼鏡說道。  
　　「宜野……」  
　　「什麼事？」被吵卻又說不出口的宜野座語氣絕對稱不上好。  
　　「我覺得你最近的脾氣越來越暴躁了，是不是鈣質攝入不足？」  
　　「我每天都有喝足夠的牛奶。」  
　　「還要曬太陽，人體才能吸收鈣質喔。」  
　　「…謝謝你的提醒。」  
　　就算宜野座每天攝入足夠的鈣質，被比人高的報告和始作俑者夾在中間，是聖人也會發瘋的。  
　　「宜野……」  
　　「你還有什、麼、事？」宜野座氣得咬牙切齒，狡嚙看再玩下去，出事的可就是自己，拉回主軸。  
　　「我只是想問你二十四號晚上有沒有空，我想要那天外出。」  
　　「沒空。要外出不會找常守嗎，反正你們那麼好。」  
　　「可是常守那天休假啊，況且……」  
　　「……況且什麼？」被狡嚙語氣釣起的宜野座，傻呼呼地跳進狡嚙挖好的坑中。  
　　「你知道總有些事情不方便讓女孩子跟去的。」狡嚙那副你懂得的表情，讓宜野座慎重地考慮起這個問題。如果讓狡嚙帶著常守去什麼無人區，讓她遇到什麼奇怪的事情導致psycho-pass變化，於情於理怎樣都說不過去。  
　　「……那天常守不也休息，萬一有事發生怎麼辦？」  
　　「我們收到通知就當場出發，至於其他人就交給二系，你看如何？」看宜野態度有所軟化，狡嚙打鐵趁熱。  
　　「這樣是可以……」  
　　「那就這麼說定囉，二十四號晚上。」不讓宜野座有反悔的機會，狡嚙直接下了決定，接著就落跑。「宜野，我值班時間結束了，要去食堂吃飯，要幫你帶什麼回來嗎？」  
　　「不用。那個狡嚙……」  
　　「那我去吃飯囉，餓死啦餓死啦。」  
　　宜野座看著狡嚙離去的背影，任何的討價還價都沒機會說出口，他只能摸摸鼻子去找隔壁系的青柳商量二十四號晚上的支援。

 

　　很快地到了二十四號，公安局內瀰漫著一股歡愉的氣氛，因為緊接著就是過年的連假，所有人無不期待這個假期，能好好休息一番，整頓自己，在新的一年重新再出發。宜野座也被這股氛圍感染，工作時嘴角會不經意向上揚起，但更多時候則被手下不聽話的執行官氣到冒煙。  
　　宜野座在公安局大門口等著狡嚙的出現，他對約在有大門口一事有些困惑，平常出去買東西都是約在地下停車場，宜野座怎樣也猜不透為什麼狡嚙要跟他約在大門口。看著時間一分一秒逼近兩人約定的時間，卻不見狡嚙的身影，宜野座難免焦躁了起來，卻得故作冷靜向來來往往的同事們點頭示意。  
　　「啊啊宜野座桑來了呢，看來這次我賭輸慎也君了……嘖，失策啊失策。」  
　　「那我就先說謝謝了。」  
　　「不客氣，小彌生。」  
　　宜野座先等到的不是狡嚙，而是分析官──唐之杜志恩，她穿著紅色大衣，脖子上的米色圍巾襯得她的金髮閃閃發亮。一旁的六合塚彌生則是一襲工作服套上低調的黑色大衣。  
　　「宜野桑，你怎麼穿得一副要去工作的樣子啊，不是說了今天晚上要去大玩一場嗎？」  
　　「蛤？」滕的一席話弄混了宜野座腦中的認知。  
　　狡嚙到底在搞什麼？不是說要去買東西的嗎？為什麼突然出現那麼多人？  
　　「看來監視官沒有收到正確的通知吶。」征陸一針見血地說出宜野座混亂的理由。  
　　「抱歉，路上塞車所以晚到了。」匆匆出現的常守朱圍著粉色的短披風出現在大家面前。  
　　「小朱，你披風的顏色好可愛啊。」  
　　少有被稱讚私服的機會，常守有點不知所措，最後還是紅著臉微微點點頭，說聲謝謝。  
　　「現在就剩小狡還沒來了哇咿──」突然一個力量把滕往後拉去，失去重心的感覺讓他不禁放聲叫了出來。  
　　「誰說我還沒到。」狡嚙勾住滕的脖子，環顧四周確定所有人都到齊，「那我們走吧。」  
　　「等下，狡嚙你過來，我有話要私下跟你說。」不解風情的宜野座一句話打破這美好的氣氛。

　　「宜野你有什麼話，不能在那裡說。」背對大夥的宜野座看不到諸君的各種表情，滕豐富的鬼臉，狡嚙常想這傢伙怎麼有那麼多鬼表情啊、志恩和六合塚還有常守圍成一圈偷偷說著什麼，一臉貓膩地看著他們、征陸大叔則是一臉淡然。狡嚙想笑又不能笑，因為笑了一定會被宜野罵。  
　　「你不是說你要出去？」  
　　「是要出去啊，難道我們現在不是要出去。」  
　　「我的意思是，不是說要去買東西？」  
　　「宜野，我從沒說要去買東西啊。」狡嚙雙手一攤表示你沒搞懂也不能怪我。  
　　「……為什麼會有那麼多人？」宜野問出自己最在意的問題，如果知道是要出去玩的，他就不會穿成現在這樣了。  
　　狡嚙在心中忍不住嘆了一口氣，他知道直接約宜野出去玩一定會被打槍，所以他選擇用這種方法把他騙出來。以宜野的個性也不會此時掉頭就走，這可以說是專為宜野準備的方法。「我怎麼不知道宜野你這麼想跟我單獨一起出去呢，如果真的想，我們可以私下翹頭喔。」  
　　「你、你在胡說些什麼，我才沒有那樣想呢。」  
　　「沒有的話，那就走吧。他們可等了很久了。」狡嚙推著宜野的背，回到大夥身邊。沒能拒絕掉的宜野座，只能心不甘情不願地一起跟去。

 

　　一群人浩浩蕩蕩地來到卡拉OK店，這地方有得吃又有得玩，消費又不貴，可說是群體出遊的最佳選擇。頭一次到這種地方的宜野座，像劉姥姥進大觀園般，好奇地四處張望。待他想到他沒付錢時，大夥早在裡面開唱了。他點點狡嚙的背，在他耳邊問道，「這店不用付錢嗎，還是出去時才付？」  
　　狡嚙搖搖頭，「這次的費用志恩全包了，她說，只要你出現她就付錢。」  
　　「喔。」宜野座這才知道唐之杜和六合塚的對話原來是這個意思。  
　　宜野座渾身不自在地坐在旁邊當壁草，吃吃東西，不然就看其他人表演。滕意外的很會唱歌，最新的流行歌曲也很熟悉，常和常守一起對唱。征陸喜歡有些年代的老歌，唐之杜和六合塚大多在聊天，偶而會高歌幾曲。狡嚙也有唱幾首。最後，未開金口的宜野座被他們拱上前唱了一首。唱完宜野座有些不安，自己很少在別人面前唱歌，頂多是在洗澡時哼兩下。看著台下人一臉呆愣的樣子，宜野座的雙頰不禁熱起來，後悔著自己為什麼要來唱歌，坐在台下聽不是很好嗎？  
　　「太棒了、太棒了，沒想道監視官唱起歌來這麼好聽。」第一個回過神來的是情報女神志恩。  
　　「是啊，我沒想到宜野座桑那麼會唱歌。」常守附和，其他人紛紛拍手叫好，滕吹起口哨、喊著安可安可，狡嚙也跟著鼓噪一番。宜野座的心情像洗了三溫暖，從尷尬到害羞，各種滋味在心中發酵，說什麼也不肯再唱一曲。大夥雖然失望卻不勉強他，最後以眾人的大合唱結束卡拉OK的回合。  
　　三個女生決定要續攤、滕拉著大叔湊熱鬧地跟了上去，難得能出來當然要大玩特玩，此時不完更待何時。宜野座看了看時間，說要回去，狡嚙也嚷嚷著說要回去，就跟在宜野座後面走了。征陸大叔想跟上去，卻被滕給攔住，只能目送兩人離去。

　　兩人上了車後，狡嚙突然說想去河邊走走，宜野座沒說什麼，伸手改了車子的導航往河邊開去。  
　　冬天的夜晚特別地涼，尤其是河邊，更是寒風瑟瑟，吹得兩人精神都好了起來，睡意什麼的一掃而空。狡嚙坐在河堤上，宜野座則站在狡嚙身後，宜野座的頭髮隨著風在空中搖曳。  
　　狡嚙沉沉地開口，「宜野…」  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　「你還在生氣嗎？」  
　　「…早就沒氣了，還是你希望我氣呢？」  
　　「什麼時候你也學會用反問保護自己的呢？」聽到宜野座的話，狡嚙感慨地喃喃自語。  
　　「你說什麼？」風聲太大聽不清狡嚙說了什麼的宜野座，走到狡嚙旁坐了下來。  
　　「沒什麼，」狡嚙笑了笑，立刻轉了話題，「今天晚上你開心嗎？」  
　　「扣掉你騙我來的方式，可以說滿意。」  
　　「才滿意，為了今天我可是認真規劃了許久呢。」  
　　「你省省，把這份認真放到工作上吧。看看損失報告可要堆了比天花板還高，你們到底什麼時候才要學會乖乖聽話，當頭好獵犬呢？」宜野一開始碎碎念不念個三五十分鐘是不會停歇的，狡嚙可不想讓碎碎念成為宜野對今天最後的記憶。  
　　狡嚙伸手握住宜野座的手，把他拉近自己的懷中，宜野座困惑地叫了他的名字。狡嚙在宜野座耳邊說了句Merry Christmas，封住宜野座喋喋不休的嘴，還給世界一個安寧。  
　　此時的他們不需要言語，只消動作表明心意。

 

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> 狡哥表示計画通り  
> 很喜歡官方的冬季私服圖，我一直忘想那是當年聖誕節一系的出遊圖  
> ……可是看了官方的年曆表才知道那根本不可能啊◢▆▅▄▃-崩╰(〒皿〒)╯潰-▃▄▅▆◣  
> 一系還在小雪死掉的震驚中，怎麼有時間慶祝聖誕節啦QQQQQQQQ  
> 這就當平行世界吧QQQQQQ


End file.
